Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2273
In 2273, numerous log entries were made on the captain's log for the . Entrants * James T. Kirk * Montgomery Scott Entries *;Captain's log, stardate 7412.3. : Per Admiralty orders included herein, ''Enterprise is now ready to depart orbital dock on my command. This is being accomplished approximately one hour ahead of the revised emergency schedule, and appended to this log are appropriate commendations listing exceptional efforts by both Enterprise and dockyard personnel. Also per Admiralty orders, I, James T. Kirk, do now accept and take operational command of this vessel.'' *;Captain's log, stardate 7412.6. : Two point seven hours from launch. We have delayed engaging warp drive until now so that fuel balance simulation tests could be completed. Although both our Chief Engineer and Exec are unhappy with our test results, I cannot risk delaying any longer. We must intercept the Intruder at the earliest possible time. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : Note commendation for Mr. Decker in that he took appropriate and proper action in countermanding my phaser order during the wormhole emergency. His knowledge and prompt action saved the ship. Kirk, out." *;Captain's log, stardate 7413.4. : Thanks to Mr. Spock's timely arrival-and assistance engines are rebalanced to full warp capacity. Repair time less than three hours, which permits us now to intercept Intruder while still more than a day from Earth. *;Captain's log, stardate 7413.9. : Navigational scanners have picked up Intruder and our plot indicates no change in Intruder velocity or heading. We expect a visual within five minutes. *;Captain's log, stardate 7414.1. : Now only 3.31 hours from Earth. If we fail, I bear the responsibility. Only some last-minute solution from Decker, or from Spock, can change this. Desperate to warn Earth, at least, of what little we have learned. *;Captain's log, stardate 7438.7. : The final toll of the bombing at the education center is twenty-seven dead, forty-eight injured. More than half are children. The toll would have been significantly higher if not for Transporter Chief Janice Rand's prompt efforts to locate survivors and transport them out from the rubble, and for the ''Enterprise medical staff, who worked alongside Lorini medical personnel to save those that they could. Commendations are hereby granted to them all (full list hereunto appended). Given the severity of this attack, and the likelihood of more, I have now decided to grant Governess Natira's request for Starfleet security assistance in tracking down the terrorists. I have resisted this request until now, for the reasons cited in earlier entries (cf. SD 7435.5, 7436.4). However, Natira believes that the public has turned in our favor due to this attack. Observations by Lieutenant Commanders Lindstrom and Uhura would seem to bear this out, though Lindstrom advises that strong-arm tactics at this point may undermine that advantage. Although I appreciate his concerns, I feel the immediate threat to life and limb overrides them. And I trust in Lieutenant Chekov's discretion and fairness in dealing with the local population. Meanwhile, I've urged Commander Spock and his team to redouble their efforts to reconstruct the origins of the Fabrini belief system, in the hope that we can find some common ground to bring the factions together--only to be reminded by Mr. Spock that he was already putting his fullest effort into it, and expecting no less from his team. Naturally.'' *;Captain's log, stardate 7447.5. : In the interests of facilitating the Lorini peace process, Commissioner Soreth has agreed to step down from his posting here. He will be returning to Federation space on board the ''Enterprise. He's expressed his intention to spend most of the trip in private meditation--which will probably be the most comfortable thing for all concerned. Meanwhile, the Lorini have asked Lieutenant Commander Lindstrom to sit in as mediator of the ongoing peace process. I'm certain his ability to relate to all the different points of view involved will make him an excellent choice for the role. Dovraku remains in a catatonic state and has been remanded to Lorini authorities, after being treated for radiation poisoning. Two members of the team that infiltrated Yonada died despite Dr. McCoy's best efforts, but the rest are recovering in Lorini custody. Many of the remaining members of his movement are still in hiding, but community leaders are cooperating in efforts to bring them to justice. Mr. Lindstrom feels that many of those on the periphery of Dovraku's faction will simply vanish back into the general population, but will no longer pose any significant threat. All the nuclear missiles fired from Yonada have been collected and destroyed under Shesshran supervision. With Yonada's supply of nuclear missiles exhausted and Dovraku's movement broken, the Shesshran have grudgingly retracted their ultimatum and resumed normal relations with their Lorini neighbors--in no small part because of the continued Federation presence in this system. Said presence will include the resident S.C.E. team, which is currently verifying the continued stability of Yonada's collapsed-matter core, and devising more modern methods of reinforcing it. Meanwhile, plans are under way to manuever Yonada into a higher, safer orbit. Plans are being discussed to paint Yonada's surface white or cover it with reflectors, so that it will still be visible to those Lorini who wish to pray to it.'' *;Captain's log, stardate 7416.2. : Our shakedown mission having proven successful, Mr. Spock and I have been ordered to appear before Admiral for our first new assignment... *;Captain's log, 7416.3. : Commander Scott has quickly jury-rigged an ultra-high frequency whistle to sound throughout the ''Enterprise. It is my hope that the ultra sonics, which we humans cannot hear, will prove jarringly painful to the Normedian... enough to disorient him and allow Mr. Spock to take certain actions of his own.'' *;Captain's log, stardate 7416.4. : We are cruising just outside Klingon space. So far our sensors show no sign of any hostile forces. Aboard the ''Enterprise, all has been functioning smoothly. As expected, Ambassador R'Kgg has remained in his quarters. Sometimes I wish all Federation ambassadors were of Regulun temperament.'' *;Captain's log, stardate 7417.7. : The Federation has been informed of Ambassador R'Kgg's bizarre murder, and we have been ordered to proceed with caution. Since his murder, however, there have been no new reports of any manifestations. *;Captain's log, stardate 7417.4 : The planet Thallus, lying just outside Klingon space, had sent word that it wished to join the Federation! Our mission was twofold: to return an escaped prisoner, the mad, blind Raytag M'Gora to Thallus and to escort the Federation Ambassador, R'Kgg, there as well. To our horror, the Ambassador was killed by a being who appeared to be Dracula, the vampire of ancient Earth legends, while other strange and terrifying monsters from Earth's past also haunted the Enterprise. And now we face the equally deadly, if more familiar, Klingons! Mere hours earlier, as we approached Thallus, we had been diverted from course to deliver Raytag to a waiting prison satellite. Or so we thought. In fact, we had fallen into a Klingon trap and our destination was an old-fashioned haunted house – floating in space... *;Captain's log, stardate 7417.6 : So far the Klingon vessel has taken no action. We have not located Mr. Spock within their ship... nor have we learned anything new from the mysterious young woman... or from our prisoner... *;Captain's log, stardate 7417.7 : Again monsters of every description have invaded the Enterprise. Few of my crew have yet fallen to them, but they appear to be increasing not only in number, but in size and ferocity. It is only a matter of time before they overrun the ship. Our one hope is to discover how the Klingons are materializing the monsters here... But we've been so busy fighting them, we haven't had time for detective work. *;Captain's log, stardate 7417.8 : None of our measures seem to permanently repel the creatures... our phasers disintegrate them, but they reappear as fast as we cut them down! All our security forces are occupied elsewhere – should the monsters invade the bridge, we will have to fight them ourselves! *;Captain's log, stardate 7417.9 : The young film archivist, the Klingon thought-enhancer, and Raytag's body have all been delivered to Star Base 16. The Klingon effort to trap the Enterprise failed, and Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are suggested for commendations! *;Captain's log stardate 7420.1 : At last the Enterprise has established orbit in the crowded skies over the planet Yannid VI, and we can proceed with our mission... the transportation of Ambassador Phral to the treaty signing that will admit his planet to the Federation. Interplanetary diplomacy is a delicate matter and I have taken special precautions to insure that there are absolutely no slip-ups. However, a freak transporter malfunction may render all my precautions useless! *;Captain's log supplemental : If Ambassador Phral was alive when he left the planet, and dead when he reached the Enterprise, he must have been stabbed while in transit. Yet a transporter functions by separating its subjects into their component atoms and reassembling them elsewhere! *;Captain's log, stardate 7420.4 : We are beaming down to the planet's surface, attempting to obtain information from "Dr. Loroc". Our disguises are serviceable... but not perfect! *;Captain's log stardate 7421.1 : The Federation has added a new member to its roster, and I have, at last, made amends for my earlier visit to Yannid VI! The Prince and Princess are returning to their planet, secure in the knowledge that they have the full support of the Federation, both in peace, and, should it become necessary – in war! *;Captain's log, stardate 3708.2 : The Enterprise has just entered the Andrea star system – a vast, unexplored region at the edge of our galaxy – on a mission of extreme urgency! As the result of recent nova activity, Vega radiation – an extremely destructive form of mutant energies – has coalesced into a massive cloud, and has drifted into this sector! Though the cloud will eventually dissipate, it presently endangers the Andrea system. If any of its planets are inhabited they must be evacuated immediately, or their inhabitants will die... horribly! *;Captain's log, supplemental entry : Not wishing to unnecessarily alarm the aliens by our sudden appearance, we had purposely materialized beyond their settlement. We could have saved ourselves the trouble... *;Captain's log, stardate 3708.3 : With barely nine hours remaining to evacuate the inhabitants of Andrea IV, we face a startling enigma! While Ensigns Todd and Zorn prepare the natives for embarkation, Spock's task is to determine the origin of those mysterious statues of us... *;Captain's log, supplemental entry : Time is running out for the inhabitants of Andrea IV! Though we harass, cajole and plead... we cannot shake their blind faith in our ability to rescue them from this impending disaster! A starship captain is granted a broad latitude of responsibilities and powers. Unfortunately, omnipotence is not one of them! *;Captain's log, stardate 3708.4 : Unless the Enterprise can disperse the cloud, five and a half hours of life remain for Andrea IV! Yet, using a tricorder as a detector, Spock and I have set out to discover why vast quantities of solar energy are drawn to this planet... *;Captain's log, stardate 3708.5, Commander Scott recordin' '' : ''The mutant energies of a Vega cloud can destroy a planet's atmosphere in the time it takes a man to down a jigger of whiskey! I donna' know if the Enterprise can survive such radiation... *;Captain's log, supplemental entry : A pneumatic platform awaited us inside the base of the statues and took us and the Andrean deep within the core of the planet. We'd expected evidence of a highly advanced technology. But not this... * "Captain's log, stardate 5960.2. We have ascertained that there was indeed one survivor of the earthquake on Sherman's Planet: Agricultural Specialist Czerny, and that she was captured by Klingon Commander Kang. We have returned to Sherman's Planet to reestablish the agricultural work and monitor the Klingon outpost there while awaiting a response from the Organians." * "Captain's log, stardate 6100.0. Reports of Romulan activity in a sector of Federation space tangential to the Romulan neutral zone led Starfleet Command to assign the ''Enterprise to that area. Reconnaissance has not confirmed these sightings. However, petty incidents and "accidents" have continued to occur along the interface of Klingon and Federation space. Starflet Intelligence reports indicate the situation within the Klingon Empire has not changed substantially. We have been recalled to Starbase 10 to take aboard additional personnel for Sherman's Planet. We are now enroute to that planet which has been quiet since the initial hostile incident with our shuttlecraft." *;''Captain's log – stardate 7523.5. : Upon entering the Agena system on a heading for Starbase 14, the Enterprise has been intercepted by a pair of alien craft. Our presence here has been interpreted as an act of aggression... and the aliens have retaliated by immobilizing the Enterprise! My crew and I are now experiencing the agonizing effects of what appears to be an Agenan weapon! Its nature – and ultimate effect – are as yet unknown! The aliens – whom we have not yet seen – have identified themselves as inhabitants of the planet Agena IV. Their race calls itself the Mox. As the aliens hold us captive without explanation, speculations about their intentions are unavoidable: do they wish merely to punish... or to kill? *;Captain's log – supplemental : The alien attack threatens to seriously complicate our urgent mission... transportation of a critically ill agricultural engineer to the Starbase 14 hospital... *;Captain's log – stardate 7523.6 : The Agenans still hold the Enterprise in stasis, but appear to have decided against taking further action – for now. On the assumption that Spock has been taken to Agena IV, I am leading a search party that will scour the surface for my first officer... *;Captain's log – supplemental : We have left Chekov and Phillips behind at the encampment to guard our Org prisoners! As long as we hold them, their leader – who is called D'vid – will be induced to cooperate... *;Captain's log – stardate 7523.7 : We have reached the Mox city... *;Captain's log – stardate 7523.8 : Elsewhere in the chamber, we have discovered a vast Hall of Records whose computers' data banks contain the history of the Agenan races... *;Captain's log – stardate 7527.9 : We are preparing to leave orbit around Agena IV. Professor Fowler's been granted permission by Starfleet Command to remain behind. She has found a way to resolve the conflict between the Orgs and Machs – and in the process, she has been able to save her own life as well... *;Captain's log – stardate 7641.8 : En route to R&R on Starbase 8, the Enterprise has encountered the Federation starship Endeavor adrift one half-parsec from her last reported position here in the Theta Eridani system! Since she was officially listed as missing in action roughly 22 solar years ago, the Endeavor's fate has been among the most baffling mysteries in Starfleet annals... I am hopeful that we will be able to solve that mystery once and for all... *;Captain's log – supplemental : I have ordered a boarding party outfitted in environment suits to conduct a thorough examination of the now-disabled Endeavor. If her crew was killed off by some bacterial infestation, the suits will protect against it... Accompanying me aboard the Endeavor are Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Commander Sulu, the Andorian biophysicist Theras and the Rhaandarite technician Amaar... *;Captain's log – stardate 7641.9 : I have noted with some uneasiness the complete – and spontaneous – shut-down of the Endeavor just as our boarding-party beamed off her... I have the vague feeling that this is significant as perhaps a harbinger of some danger to come – but I cannot say what... or why – *;Captain's log – stardate 7640.2 : We have achieved standard orbit around Mycena and I have joined a landing party now exploring the planetoid's surface... *;Captain's log – stardate 7672.10 : We are putting in at Starbase 8 for R&R. My medical officers report that the six crewmen affected by the 'plague' are completely recovered... *;Captain's log, stardate 7673.6. : Captain James T. Kirk recording. For seventy-two hours now, the Enterprise has orbited the planet, Barak-7, a lush blue world in the Thorian-V star system, for the purpose of accumulating data on the properties of its unique magnetic field, a field so powerful that it has seriously disrupted our communications facilities and rendered our transporters inoperative... *;Captain's log, stardate 7673.12. : The Enterprise still revolves in its lonely orbit around Barak-7. It is past 1200 hours, but Spock and McCoy have not returned from their mission to the planet's surface. With the permission of Dr. Chapel, I am returning to the bridge in case an emergency situation should develop... *;Captain's log, stardate 7673.18. : Spock and McCoy are now six hours overdue. The possibility that they may have fallen victim to a serious accident, or even hostile action by inhabitants of Barak-7, can no longer be discounted... *;Captain's log, addendum – : After hours of searching! We have located Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy, who have made contact with the natives of Barak-7, but appear to be unarmed sic... *;Captain's log – stardate 6352.4 : Due to a transporter malfunction, we have been stranded on the surface of the planet Andronicus for over two solar days. Already the landing party has begun to feel the debilitating effects of the radiation which bombards this planet. This may well be my last log-entry... as I expect death by radiation poisoning to occur within the next four hours! *;Captain's log – stardate 7935.6 : We are en route to Starbase 28 with our passengers. Since the awkward moment in the transporter room, rumors have been flying among the crew concerning Commander Scott and Ms. Manning... Meanwhile, the irascible Dr. Wentworth has requested a tour of the Enterprise. We are doing our best to accommodate him – no matter how much that may tax our ability to be diplomatic... *;Captain's log – stardate 7941.2 : The bizarre apparition in the engineering complex has vanished as mysteriously as it appeared... Although the intruder did not attack Mr. Scott directly, its mere presence seems to have left him in a state of near paralysis. The exact cause remains unknown... *;Captain's log – stardate 7942.6 : Andrea Manning has been placed under restraint in Sick Bay, as we have begun to suspect she may be dangerous... Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy are covered with plastiskin bandages... *;Captain's log, stardate 7947.5 : Wentworth and Manning will be remanded to a rehabilitation facility. Because my crew were the victims of total mind control, no charges will be brought against them... *;Captain's log, stardate 8036.2. : While on a routine star charting mission, the ''Enterprise has been ordered to report to Starbase 15. When we arrive, we will receive orders for a short-duration, high-priority mission. We will also be dropping off First Officer Spock so he can rendezvous with a transport to Vulcan. He will be taking a two-week leave to attend the Vulcan Academy of Science's Invitational Conference on Extreme-Energy Physics and the Fine-Scale Structure of the Universe.'' *;Captain's log – stardate 8180.7 : Today is a great day for the Federation – a sister starship – the USS Icarus – is about to become the first 'manned' extragalactic probe! But as a consequence, the Enterprise must lose a good officer – and I must lose an old friend. For after today, I will never see Janice Rand again!... I have come aboard the recently re-commissioned Icarus to supervise preparations for warp-out... *;Captain's log – supplemental : My crew and I have returned to the Enterprise... and the Icarus is now on a bearing for the energy-barrier at a speed of warp 12... We are proceeding to our next assignment immediately... *;Captain's log – stardate 8122.5 : E.T.A. over Phaeton is 5.6 hours away. It is now imperative that we redouble our efforts to penetrate the Icarus's shields... *;Captain's log – stardate 8182.3 : We are in orbit around Deep Space Station K-12. Lt. Commander Rand is undergoing a routine examination in Sick Bay... *;Captain's log – stardate 8264.5 : We have achieved standard orbit around the resort planet Hephaestus in the Kyros system... It appears, however, that we are not the only new arrivals here... While my crew takes shore leave at the health spa built among the planet's natural hot springs, I am to begin negotiations with the Hephaestan High Council for Federation mining rights... *;Captain's log – supplemental : I find the Hephaestans a friendly and intelligent – but naive – people... which makes them ripe for Klingon conquest. I hope to prevent that contingency... *;Captain's log – stardate 8264.7 : I have obtained the Hephaestan High Council's consent to an autopsy... and Dr. Chapel has beamed down to the surface to assist Dr. McCoy... *;Captain's log – supplemental : Drs. McCoy and Chapel have been at work on the autopsy for over two hours now. In compliance with the High Council's stipulation, I and two members of the native medical staff are present as observers... *;Captain's log – supplemental : Drs. McCoy and Chapel have been at work on the autopsy for over two hours now. In compliance with the High Council's stipulation, I and two members of the native medical staff are present as observers... *;Captain's log – stardate 8267.3 : Freed from their loyalty to an evidently-insane commander, the Klingons have retreated. They have withdrawn their claim to Hephaestus, and negotiations are underway for reparations... Nurse McCoy has returned to Hephaestus. Our technicians have supervised the construction of new computers in the rebuilt manufacturing center, and we are in the process of transferring the symbiont-data back to the Hephaestans – *;Captain's log – stardate 8305.3 : With our first glimpse of the surface of Zeta Reticuli II, we have made a surprising discovery... *;Captain's log – supplemental : As we explore the planet's surface, Spock will remain aboard the Enterprise, monitoring the advance of the meteoroid shower... *;Captain's log – stardate 8306.7 : The Enterprise has regained normal dimensions and the landing-party has returned to its regular duties. We are intercepting the meteoroid shower and destroying it with photon torpedoes... *;Captain's log – stardate 8822.5 : We are proceeding from Starbase 9 with a minimal crew-complement of 200... all of whom have been granted Class "A" security-clearances for our top-secret – highly dangerous – mission! Chief Medical Officer McCoy and First Officer Spock have been summoned to my quarters for an initial briefing on our destination. However... *;Captain's log – supplemental : A boarding-party consisting of Mr. Spock, Mr. Sulu and a two-man security team is now preparing to board the Miaplacidan shuttlecraft... *;Captain's log. – 8853.5 : Phase One of our operation has been successfully completed. The automated shuttlecraft is now en route back to Miaplacidus II... *;Captain's log – supplemental : I have convened a briefing on Phase Two of our mission... *;Captain's log – stardate 8893.3 : The strike force is now en route to Miaplacidus V. *;Captain's log – stardate 8963.3 : We have escaped the Miaplacidan system without being detected. Are now on course for Starbase with Tak Markessan as our 'guest'... *;Captain's log – stardate 8431.5 : The Enterprise has achieved standard orbit around the planet Valerian in the Gamma Arietis system for the annual supply renewal and medical checkup of the Federation colonists there... However, our attempts to establish communications with the colonists have been met with silence... *;Captain's log – supplemental : We have left Security Officer Sternbach at the beam-down point to guard the supply-shipment. I am accompanying Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, and Lt. Chekov to the colony. Joining us is the Andorian sociologist Themon who must prepare a social-interaction profile on the colonists... *;Captain's log – stardate 8432:7 : Our next assignment – the relocation of the Valerian colonists. We expect Valerian itself to be declared off-limits to Starfleet vessels henceforth. *;Captain's log, stardate 8214.5– : The Enterprise has been diverted from its normal course by top priority orders from Starfleet Command. We now orbit over the most populous continent of the planet Goran IV. Twilight will soon fall over this continent, but unless the Enterprise successfully completes her mission over one million people may never see another dawn! We must now prevent the Federation from becoming indirectly responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people! *;Captain's log – supplemental : Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and I will beam down to the planet's surface to determine the effects of the gas – if any, on the Goranians. Mr. Spock, will check the progress of the natives for Federation records, killing two birds with one stone. I hope that is all that will have died when this mission is completed! *;Captain's log – stardate 8124.8, Commander Scott reportin' '' : ''We ha' received na word from the landin' party, an' we still dinna know if th' antidote t' th' gas will cure the people of this planet – or kill them! Commander Uhura has been signallin' th' landin' party at regular intervals, but none o' them has responded... She is monitorin' all channels for any signal whatever – but there are none! In the hold sit the canisters o' antidote, waitin' to be dropped into the planet's atmosphere at a moment's notice, but I dare na release the antidote without knowin' for certain if it's needed – or I may doom the landin' party... and every livin' thing on the planet! Scott out. *;Captain's log – stardate 8124.9 : Using information given us by the man, Gorman, Spock and I have escaped from the cathedral by secret passages! Unfortunately, we were forced to leave Dr. McCoy behind! We are without weapons or communicators, yet we must contact the Enterprise... or a planet will die! *;Captain's log – stardate 8125.2, Commander Scott reportin' '' : ''As soon as th' signal from Mr. Spock was received, th' antidote was ejected into Goran IV's atmosphere. Th' pressure-sensitive canisters exploded at th' proper height, distributin' th' antidote thoroughly. It is too early t' tell if th' antidote was effective, or t' know if th' landin' party was saved. All we can do is wait, an' hope they contact us again. Appendices Category:Logs Captain's log 2273